1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to open chamber mechanisms.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One common type of open chamber firearm is an open chamber gun with a rotatable cylinder (i.e., a revolver with open chambers). Such an open chamber revolver typically includes a cylinder with chambers that have their exterior portions removed, forming open (i.e., open to the exterior of the cylinder) “U” shaped chambers rather than closed “O” shaped chambers found on standard revolvers. Such open chambers in the cylinder allow cartridges to be inserted from the side of the cylinder, rather than from the front or rear, and may allow the cylinder to be rapidly loaded from a magazine. The cylinder of an open chamber gun is centered in a strong frame, so that when ready to fire, the cartridge about to be fired rests against one side of the frame (e.g., via an open chamber), and the opposite side of the cylinder rests against the opposite side of the frame. Upon firing, force is applied to the frame from the cartridge on one side and the cylinder from the other.
Unlike a traditional firearms cartridge, whose case is roughly cylindrical, an open chamber firearm may require an inserted cartridge to be otherwise. For example, since the cartridge contacts the frame upon firing, one side of the cartridge may match the cylinder's exterior (i.e., may match the curvature of the frame) to seal the cartridge against the frame upon firing, while the other side of the cartridge may match the “U” shape of the cylinder.